


generation Kill as vines

by Anonymous



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If  generation Kill where vines
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Mike Wynn, Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Nate Fick/Ray Person, Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rF-HEE6PepI>Nate " you know what I'm gonna say it

Schwetje " go head say it.

Nate " I don't care you broke your elbow

Bravo three in the background laughing


	2. Chapter 2

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zsR5GXrg23I>Ray person fire a gun in the air.

Brad fall out of the Humvee.

Brad "This is why Godfather doesn't fucking love you!

Ray start snickering.


	3. Chapter 3

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Szhrn-nQe5E>Trombley running around bravo holding something in his hand.

Ray "let me see what you have.

Trombley" a knife

Ray noooo!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hRFUZBXOWZI>Ray jumps out and scares Rudy.

" Rudy stop I could've dropped my croissant.


	5. Chapter 5

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BP1CtgoccIUhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BP1CtgoccIUords>Rudy doing Kong fu.

"Don't fuck with me I have the power of God and anime on my side awwww.


	6. Chapter 6

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9M0cZnIqcQo>The song around the world LA LA LA playing in the back around.

First brad appears with a blanket over his head with sunglasses on

Then ray appears also wearing a blanket and sunglasses

And so does Evan wight


	7. Chapter 7

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z7fT6PdBptU>Mike Wynn watches Rudy and ray beats the shit out of one another. Mike " can I get a waffle please. can I please get a waffle.


	8. Chapter 8

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMzddpU904U>Craig Schwetje " oh sorry I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich.

Nate flick "go back to sleep and starve


	9. Chapter 9

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CqCCBohjaqA>Brad Colbert "ray can you read number 20 class.

Ray " no I cannot." Hey what's up am I'm only 22 and I'll never lean how fucking read.


	10. Chapter 10

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nS2PCPKomCc>Nate singing to Craig Schwetje

"Go suck a dick suck a mother fucking dick.

The rest of bravo singing go suck a huge ass smouldering dick


	11. Chapter 11

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hvjlAB06p-g>Brad and ray in a hot tub together.

Qtip recording on top of a balcony.

" two Bros Chillin in the hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay.


	12. Chapter 12

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XUjTmTnnszk>Poke " miss Kesha miss Kesha.

Dead Iraqi civilian.

Poke "ah fuck it she fucking dead


	13. Chapter 13

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QE9EVvM1Vns>Ray next to a baby changing station.

Ray "baby changing station put hand over c.

Ray "baby hanging station.

The whole of bravo applauds him.


	14. Chapter 14

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OUvZ4hWcEi8>Ray " I keep telling you man and you need to stop letting people walk all over you.

Ray look down at Nate who he standing on.

Nate who can't breathe "OK


	15. Chapter 15

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gBo26500o7U>Griego laying down on the sofa upside-down talking to Nate.

Griego to nate " ok let's tell secrets to each other.

"I'll start I hate you.


	16. Chapter 16

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YtSPQIK15uc>Evan Wright is fast asleep.

Ray pours a bottle of water all over him.

Evan wakes up confused "hello


	17. Chapter 17

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X1VJw14gY98>Brad is recording himself in a mirror .

"Roses are red violets are blue why did you leave me Katie what do I do .


	18. Chapter 18

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qpyao8-tg9g>

Brad "you have a buckled down and do your work otherwise you'll end up at McDonald's.  
Ray "we're going to McDonald's I don't do my work .

Brad trying not to laugh "no


	19. Chapter 19

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lelLVq8aA4I ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lelLVq8aA4I)

Nate is in the kitchen with bravo while Nicki minaj's only is playing in the background .

Nikki Minaj " I never fuck Wayne I never fuck Drake

Nate " no trying to turn off the radio.

Nikki Minaj" all my life for fucksake if I did I let him eat my ass like a cupcake . 

Nate nooooo


	20. Chapter 20

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pJHRCv5P4hc>

Brad "you know what you're getting a timeout go in the humvee go .

Ray person is trying to climb in the humvee.

Ray "this country is a fucking nightmare


	21. Chapter 21

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NR1zHdFN8A4>

Ray singing are you ok Annie.

Brad is dancing in the background.


	22. Chapter 22

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDzAyiRyOMo>

brad "ray get of the the Humvee .

ray "your not my dad .

brad " get of the fucking Humvee I am your dad. 

ray "no 

brad "ray!

ray "am literally in a Humvee and your not.

brad " get of the fucking Humvee.


End file.
